Kitsune
by Cherryayay
Summary: Read the first chapter for a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something everyone WILL READ!**

 **For any kind of story I make and I involve a god or religion, it will be made know that I**

 **AM**

 **NOT**

 **TRYING**

 **TO**

 **OFFEND**

 **ANYONE!**

 **Whatever I put in these stories will not be made to ruin a belief, and I will curse you all to Hell if you think I am.**

 **No hate. You believe in god, don't get too focused on the religious portion of these stories.**

 **AM I CLEAR!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kitsune"-the Japanese word for fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; in English,** ** _kitsune_** **refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to Yōkai folklore, all foxes have the ability to shape shift into men or women. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.**

* * *

In the Spirit Plane:

"Jaune, my kin, you must leave the Palace of Night at least for a while. It is unhealthy that such a creature of beauty and Lunar creation rots inside a stone building." A regal and feminine voice spoke to a beautiful Nine Tailed Fox, who's stark white coat was kept in pristine shine and cleanliness for the creature's regal image.

The Nine Tails, also known as "Kitsune" was resting on the smooth marble floor of the Lunar Plane, where his master was overlooking mortal affairs from the Moon shaped throne with the shattered parts becoming the steps and arm rests.

The throne resider is a very powerful, and newer, Deity known as _Nisshoku,_ or Eclipse in English dialect. The Deity was, well, the servant of Tsukuyuma, the Moon God, and took the title of Eclipse Deity, where the Immortal now resides.

The appearance of this newer Deity was female, but the age and looks always changed with time.

Now, Nisshoku was a mid-twenties woman with a flowing night black mane of smooth and angelic hair, a Beauty Goddess's charm on her slim, curvy body and pristine face, that always had an air of beauty and calmness, but with a hint of childishness here and there.

Over twenty three feet tall, the perfectly pale and calm woman could easily be mistaken for a Goddess of Beauty.

Looking down worriedly at her companion, she sighed in a mixture of sadness and tiredness of having the same conversation for dozens of years.

Her companion was a very beautiful and loyal Kitsune: a pristine white coat that rose and fell with even breathing from the white and black tipped muzzle, the diamond angled elegant blue eyes were shut lightly, the long and pointed ears with a stunning pink color of skin and black rimmed fur along the edges that twitched ever so lightly, the slim and muscular four legs with nine eight foot long gold tails in the shape of tear drops, that rippled with shimmering power and shine.

The entire creature was over seventeen feet long, nine feet tall when standing and over another seventeen feet tall when on his hind legs.

It was such a shame such a beautiful and powerful creature would not let others witness it's beauty and acknowledge it's existence as one of the many powerful and most ancient Kitsune Deity's still alive.

Lifting his elegant and white head, his blue eyes looked to his Master.

"Mistress, you know how I detest such an arrogant and improper civilization. They haven't even bothered to try and bring unity amungst themselves to face the greater picture: the _Grimm._ How is their races to survive if they are unable to place their differences aside for one moment to face their common and much greater enemy, but instead are to pathetic and spineless to do anything, then complain to us when it bites them?"

Nisshoku had no other option but to agree. He made a valid point. As always. Before she could go on another monologue of begging him to, she had an idea.

"Jaune, my child,...you haven't been exposed to combat in a _long_ time. I'm sure that you need to vent the need to make violence. Why not on those pesky creatures of Darkness?"

Jaune simply shook his head, his pointed ears twitching twice. "I have the Training Halls that let me vent when needed. I see no need to leave my home." Eclipse smiled. "Would you go for me?" Jaune looked at her quizzically. "Mistress...?"

"Think about it my kin! You would be restoring my Honor back to this plane, along with Tsukuyama's name remembered yet again! Those people need someone to believe in, and you can help." Jaune was about to retort, but shut his maw. Eclipse had a point. Many gods have less than half of the followers they had many millenniums before. The night gods have been seen as a curse as the Grimm feed off of the Lunar Essence.

Maybe...maybe this could restore the gods back to their original state!

Chuckling as she watched the gears turn in the Fox's head, she leaned back in her marble throne, slightly groaning as she never thought of this over a millennium ago.

"Hmm...I will accept Mistress. I will admit, seeing new things might be...nice." Jaune chose that last word carefully, not really sure how a bunch of ignorant and selfish creatures could even be "nice". Eclipse smiled and picked the Ktisune up, placing Jaune in her lap like a pet, and began to scratch him behind his ears, where he began to purr.

* * *

The next "Morning", the brilliant broiling and molten ball of magma and heat known as the Sun blessed her wonderful rays upon the plane of the Immortals, where the Plane of Night could feel warmth.

Because of a unification over eight millennium' ago, each God, good and bad, came to an understanding and joined their Planes together. Looking throughout the miles and miles of the world of Night, Jaune saw the black trees, grass, dark and shaded world with the pale and beautiful inhabitants went among their daily lives, the Mortal souls dancing and maneuvering among the business crowds.

In the distance, Jaune could see the faint outline of the Walls, the barriers that connected each Plane to each other.

With a slight pulse of his Magicka, he was at the bottom of the couple mile high Palace, where he was on the porcelain grounds with the pillars and decorations all perfect.

Each servant and passing Immortal or Mortal Soul gave him a respectful bow and wished him their luck, for they were ecstatic to see their male Deity among them again in such a long time.

Several personal servants made a fuss about how wonderful it was for Jaune to be out and about again, and were looking at the Kitsune with awed looks as the raised Sun framed the Night Spirit perfectly.

As a Night Spirit needs no clothes like other creatures, he walked on all fours on the pitch black carpets and rugs placed around the floors to give a comfortable feeling to the rather cold and stone/marble palace grounds.

Walking out of the Ash Wood doors that rose over thirty feet with elegantly carved etches of the Moon and Tsukuyama's reign, Jaune looked at the hustle of the streets of Spirits and _Hikōki no jūnin_ , or Plane Dwellers.

Known for hardly ever leaving the Palace, it was a whole lot of shock and cheerfulness that the Fox Deity was walking the streets, the eye of all attention.

And I mean _**ALL**_ of it.

Ask anyone which Deity can easily rival a Cupid or Love God, maybe even surpass them, in beauty, it would be the old Kitsune that served Nisshoku. All Kitsune kind are known for their stunning beauty and charm of their wonderful colors and smooth shape, but almost none compare to Jaune, one of the oldest, and most matured Kitsune still around.

With his perfectly smooth and shaped body that woman envy and beautiful colors that catch everything perfectly that men also envy, he is a Kitsune raced Beauty God.

If it isn't obvious, look is important to Immortals and is a heavy topic amungst themselves. A really heavy topic. Don't believe me?

Well, the Immortals actually had a fracking WAR because of look and style. I shit you not. A real war for fashion.

Let's not get into this. Please. The Succubi actually have a reason to be sorry for their Lust relying powers.

* * *

Jaune walked through the streets, which made a respectable path for him, chatting and bowing. All servants and Deity's belonging to another Deity even more powerful than them, and if they are a second in command, like Jaune, then they get a lot of respect.

Especially when they hardly leave and grace others with his beauty.

Being bigger than many of the Spirits and Immortals in the streets, Jaune looked forward, not entirely paying attention to their bows, and giving light thought on what he will do before his departure.

Settling on lunch for now, he decided to visit the Dark Thread bar for a light snack. Hmm.

Walking in, he caught they attention of everyone in the semi-big and more marble like building. Which wasn't that much. Walking through the eighteen foot wooden doors, he made his way to a table, giving a curt wave to the Arachne bar tender.

Being the eye of the building, and the center of gossip as many Spirits and Immortals were peeking through the door and windows at the Kitsune, who sat on his rump with his tails elegantly folding to be in a pile of gold and snow white.

In a mess of hesitation, a female House Spider Arachne walked up, a plastic and paper menu in her amber clawed hands. With light brown hair in a bun and amber eyes, eight small legs that were closer to the body than other Arachne', who was hesitating and blushing as the Spirit's beauty was a bit much for her.

Everyone looked from their food and chatter to wait for what the woman and man would do.

Waiting with rivers of patience, Jaune looked at the woman with a cool gaze, cocking his head to the side. He knew of his beauty (how couldn't he with all the compliments and times he was told), but he didn't think it could have _this_ much of an effect on people.

Deciding now would be a good time to speak up, Jaune opened his mouth.

"Are you alright miss?" His voice was like music to the bystander's ears and the waitress was a mess of nerves now. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"We-w-welcome to th-the Thre- _Dark!_ Da-Dark Thread...may I t-take you're or-order?" Jaune smiled and gave a low chuckle, which the Arachne heard and made her blush heatedly. Not able to take the stares of everyone else, the beauty of the creature before her, and her own nerves, she fainted.

Hearing a thud, Jaune's eyes opened and he saw the Arachne now on the ground, her spinner clicking every few seconds. Leaning down, he shook her shoulder lightly with a white and black padded paw.

"Miss? Madame? Excuse moi?" Jaune, with much confusion attempted to wake the girl up, to no avail. Picking her up, Jaune carried her to the Black Widow behind the counter, who had a smile that said this was common.

Taking the smaller amber Spider in her two front legs, the Black Widow placed her in a room next to the bar, when looking in, held a bed. Huh. Must be really common then.

"Thank you Sir. Little Salh there is very nervous around people, and I thought being a waitress would help her out of it." The Black Widow explained, noticing the Kitsune's concerned glances at the amber Spider.

"Ah, well then, give...Salh my best of wishes." With this, Jaune made chat and, finally, got some lunch.

* * *

"Hmm, what weapons should I bring...?" Jaune was currently browsing his Master's personal weapons shop, seeing as the weapons here were made better and while not having a beautiful design, excessive curves and blades, they were effective and got the job done, the way Jaune liked it, not like those of the other Forges.

The Forge was run by a cousin race to Dallahan', where their heads were attached to their body, had weaker magic and didn't rely on the darker side of the arcane arts.

The female "Dollahan" was a muscly and well curved woman with flaming blue hair, blood red flames of eyes with a more nicer grin, rather than the ear to ear maniac like grin of Dallahan'.

"Well Sir Jaune, I would recommend the Saw Blade. It is deadly, sharp and works wonders with Lunar Gemstones." Jaune picked up said blade, admiring the work put into. It was a three foot long blade with a one handed handle and the guard was circular, where a Lunar Gemstone could be placed for certain enchantments. The blade was black while the rest was a moon light white with a set of runes on the flat of the blade.

On the back of the blade was the teeth of a saw, where the front was a deadly smooth and was elegantly curved at the top, where it ended in a sharp point like a pick on the back, great for enemies behind the user.

For those wondering, the forge, Metals of the Eclipse, was located farther out, due to the request of the owner and the fact that it got more room than it would amungst the confines of the palace walls and rooms.

Nodding, Jaune synced his Mana with the blade, changing the entire weapon into a pitch black color with a white set of swirls covering the blade, where it ended in a circle filled with a single symbol of a fox. The swirls were runes for white fire.

Browsing the Gemstones, Jaune was intrigued to find many varieties of colors he had not seen for years, such as the dark but shiny gold of Lightning, flowing but blunt red of Blood, and the calm but ferocious swirling blue of Wind. Deciding only to use one of his own personal crystals, Jaune went to the section of the rainbow colored gems and searched for one of his preferred fighting style.

Swift and sharp.

Settling with Wind, he grabbed three oval shaped gems and placed one in the left side of the guard and placed his Lunar Gem in the right. Taking out some money, Jaune politely broke it to the Dollahan, Jeni, that he will be paying for it and she will deal with it. He could not let such a magnificent creation go without compensation.

"Will you be using your own weapon as well Sir?" Jaune thought about it. True, he could use his sword, but he was unsure how the mortals would react should he have to use it's full power. It could be very...chaotic, when the time calls for it. This Saw Blade and his own magic should be enough, seeing as his magic is more of a defense and counter style.

But, it's better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it.

Nodding, Jaune gave a respectful bow, one the muscly blacksmith returned in suit.

With his magic, Jaune's tails morphed into one and he instead had two pure gold ethereal angel wings on his back, which he used to fly back to the top of the Palace.

Reaching the top, the wings disappeared and his nine golden tails reappeared. Walking on all fours with the saw blade on his back, he made his way to the personal armory, where walking in revealed four huge walls that were twice the height of his Master filled with finished and unfinished weapons of his design, enchanted objects, jewelry, and whatnot.

Walking over to a stand that was isolated in the middle of the white marble room, Jaune looked at the stone stand. It was six feet tall, three feet thick and capable of being a weapon if need be.

On it, surrounded by faint protection runes, was a sword.

It was a one/two handed sword with a double sided blade that curved like a katana, besides the wide blade that showed a long sword. The blade was a snow white, five small holes in the blade in the shape of tears were filled with five gems so white, his fur looked darker than the blade. The guard was in the shape of an outward sickle on the front, with the back holding a small chain with a golden tear drop made of pure amber from a Living Tree, the handle being a dull gray.

The crystals were Infaneteous Puricus, the ancient language of the Kitsune', meaning: Purely Infinite.

It never ran out of Holy Light blessed by Tsukuyama himself, filled with the original magic of the Moon. The most powerful offensive set he holds.

The smallest amount of power can cut through armies of Gargoyles without strain on the user, and the blade itself could never break. Jaune made sure of it.

By fusing his soul with the blade... **Howaitorei** ,

...the **White Ray**.


End file.
